We Should Be Together
by Ness Vallot
Summary: LARRY STYLINSON. Harry y Louis no se soportan, jamás lo han hecho y estan seguros que por su cuenta jamás lo harán. Pero todo cambia cuando Zayn insiste en que Louis lo acompañe a la fiesta de Harry para ver a Perrie, y en la fiesta a Niall se le ocurre jugar a "la botella". ¿Podrá un giro cambiar las cosas entre los rivales?
1. Chapter 1

-¡No quiero ir Zayn! –Louis le había repetido eso hasta el cansancio a su mejor amigo, pero el moreno estaba realmente empeñado en sacar a Lou de su departamento y llevarlo con él.

-No pierdes nada, Tomlinson –Zayn puso los ojos en blanco y le aventó a Louis una chamarra- Póntela y vamos.

-Ese tipo no me cae bien, nunca me ha caído bien, ni yo a él, no pienso colarme en sus "Dulces 16" –lo último lo dijo con burla.

-Cumple 17…

-¡Como sea! –Exclamó el castaño exasperado- Ayer casi me tira de las escaleras, Zayn. Va a armar una grande si me ve en su fiesta.

-Por favor, fue sin querer.

-Claro, y por eso luego me miró con saña y se burló de mí junto con su amiguito rubio –Zayn volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, te lo estoy pidiendo yo. Perrie va a estar ahí y… me gustaría, ya sabes…

Louis no entendía como a Zayn se le complicaba tanto hablarle a Perrie, él siempre había sido el más familiarizado con las chicas y tenía a la que quería sin necesidad de mucho rodeo, pero cuando su amigo miraba a Perrie era como si todo lo demás no le importara, lo cual para el castaño era bueno, por fin una chica que lo hiciera sentar cabeza. Pero ese no era motivo para hacerlo ir a la fiesta de Harry Styles, definitivamente no.

-Háblale en la escuela –decidió Louis, sentándose sobre su cama.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, y hoy me armé de valor. Vamos Louis, Harry ni siquiera notará tu presencia…

-_¿Harry? _–repitió el castaño con una mueca.

-_Styles_ –corrigió Zayn. – Vamos, por favor –Zayn alargó la "o" e hizo cara de cachorrito sin hogar. Louis se puso la almohada contra su rostro y se recostó en la cama.

-Está bien –aceptó con voz amortiguada debido a la almohada, Zayn pegó un ridículo salto de emoción y levantó a Louis de su cama.

El castaño solo se puso una chamarra de mezclilla sobre su playera gris oscuro y unos tenis, acomodó un poco su cabello y eso fue todo, Zayn lo miró con desaprobación ya que él iba un poco más formal con un saco negro encima de una playera, también gris, y zapatos de vestir. No dijo nada porque sabía que Louis tenía un pie fuera de la puerta y otro de vuelta en su habitación. Antes de que el castaño se arrepintiera Zayn lo guió hacía la salida y se fueron en su carro hacía casa de Styles, Zayn sólo esperaba que realmente no fuera un desastre como cada vez que esos dos se encontraban en una misma habitación. Louis esperaba lo mismo.

__-Prefiero no saber por qué rayos sabes donde vive… -murmuró Louis mientras se asomaba por la ventana y veía la asombrosa casa de Harry Styles, porque por supuesto que no era un departamento cualquiera, era una lujosa casa sólo para él. Con razón era un creído de primera.

-¿Por qué en la invitación venía la dirección? –contestó Zayn con obviedad. Louis puso los ojos en blanco mientras Zayn estacionaba el carro en el único lugar que había encontrado, casi llegando a la otra esquina de la calle, la fiesta no era para nada pequeña.

-¿Realmente te dieron invitación?

-No, claro que no.

Ambos caminaron juntos por la banqueta, Louis pateaba una pequeña piedra que se había encontrado por ahí, mientras Zayn parecía demasiado nervioso acomodándose el cabello una y otra vez, su amigo puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente esperaba no tener que toparse de frente a Styles, no tenía ganas de aguantar la humillación que, estaba seguro, le haría pasar si lo veía. Y Lou no planeaba quedarse callado si Harry lo provocaba, porque ayer claramente había querido tirarlo de las escaleras, y Louis no hizo nada solo porque la profesora de Literatura pasaba por ahí en ese momento y esa señora parecía adorar a Styles. Y él hubiera sido el que terminaría en Detención en vez de Harry.

Los años que habían compartido en Abingdon -su Preparatoria- habían sido de odio entre ambos. Ni siquiera ellos sabían exactamente por qué, tal vez sólo era el hecho de que Harry siempre lucía despectivo ante los que no eran de su "clase". Y definitivamente Louis no lo era, además de que el castaño siempre destacaba en todo lo que se proponía, sobre todo en el fútbol, que era algo que a Harry le gustaba pero que no se le daba tan bien como a Louis, y siempre estaban en rivalidad por eso. Claro que Harry siempre llevaba los poemas más bonitos en Literatura y tenía la redacción más clara y limpia, y una letra pulcra, mientras que Louis apenas y podía escribir su nombre sin errores. A Louis eso no le importaba mucho ya que la Literatura ni siquiera le gustaba, pero odiaba que Harry fuese tan altanero y arrogante y, además, que tratara mal a sus amigos, por eso se regodeaba cada vez que le robaba la pelota en la cancha, o cuando hacía algo mejor que él en cualquier otro lado donde, por pura suerte, Louis destacara.

Cuando llegaron a la gran casa la música se podía oír con bastante claridad a pesar de que no habían ventanas abiertas, algunos chicos estaban afuera fumando un cigarrillo, Lou reconoció a algunos de la Preparatoria pero eran de los de "la clase" de Harry, así que no se molestó en saludarlos, subieron las pequeñas escaleras que habían en la entrada y alguien salió por la puerta justo en ese momento. Era Niall Horan, el mejor amigo del odioso de Styles, Louis se situó junto a Zayn para no llamar la atención del rubio, éste solo salió dejándoles la puerta abierta para que entraran y se unió con los fumadores del jardín.

Zayn arrastró a Louis hacía el interior de la casa, que a pesar de estar a reventar aún había espacio en donde sentarse, Lou buscó el primer asiento libre y se sentó sin importarle que junto a él estuvieran chicos con los que jamás había cruzado palabra y que lo miraban con ceño por haberse hecho lugar en donde ellos estaban, Zayn lo siguió pero no se sentó, estiraba el cuello buscando esa cabellera rubia por la que habían venido a la dichosa fiestecita.

-No va a aparecer por arte de magia, Zayn. Ve a buscarla –le animó Louis mientras sacaba su celular, necesitaba algo con que distraerse mientras estuvieran allí.

-¿No me acompañarás?

-¿Y tener la maravillosa oportunidad de encontrarme con Styles? –Preguntó Louis con fingido entusiasmo- No, gracias.

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de su amigo, Louis se sintió mal por un momento, pero después de todo él realmente no quería estar allí y la culpa era de Zayn, así que no tenía por qué tener remordimientos. Pero naturalmente Louis era demasiado bueno para su gusto, así que a regañadientes se levantó del sofá y alcanzó a su amigo que le sonrió enseguida, de seguro ya esperando por él. Ambos caminaron por toda la casa, que era más grande de lo que realmente lucía, o tal vez así les pareció ya que no encontraban a Perrie por ningún lado.

-Zayn, tal vez no pudo venir…

-Ella nunca falta a las fiestas –aseguró el moreno, Lou no sabía porque Zayn parecía saber tanto de Perrie sí jamás se habían dirigido la palabra, pero prefirió ignorar el tema por el momento y seguir buscando.- Creo que ya la vi… -murmuró después de unos minutos antes de abrir una puerta corrediza de cristal que llevaba a un jardín trasero con alberca. Obviamente no había nadie dentro del agua, pero a su alrededor si había bastantes personas. Louis siguió a Zayn en silencio, efectivamente Perrie estaba allí conversando con Nick Grindshaw. Al menos Nick no le caía del todo mal a Lou, jugaban fútbol juntos y casi siempre Nick estaba en su equipo.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué hago?

-Zayn, no seas ridículo –pidió Louis mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto húmedo, su amigo lo imitó- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve y háblale.

-No, no puedo.

-Zayn, me arrastraste hasta aquí en contra de mi voluntad para hablarle a Perrie Edwards y no me habrás hecho venir en vano –decidió Louis poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía Perrie y Nick, Zayn se levantó de inmediato y trató de alcanzar a su amigo, pero Louis ya estaba junto a ellos.

-Hola, chicos –Lou trató de mostrarse amable e interesado- Linda fiesta, ¿no?

-No más que el anfitrión.

Ah, sí. Nick Grindshaw era totalmente gay, y totalmente moría por el trasero de Harry Styles. Perrie asintió en acuerdo.

-Justamente comentábamos eso –agregó Perrie con una sonrisa. Louis intentó no poner los ojos en blanco y se hizo a un lado para que Zayn pudiera adentrarse más a la, recién iniciada, conversación.

-Claro, claro… Ya conocen a mi amigo Zayn, ¿no? –Nick asintió y le guiñó un ojo al moreno.

-Por supuesto, excelente delantero.

-Me parece que no –comentó la rubia antes de extender su mano hacía Zayn- Soy Perrie Edwards. -Zayn demoró un poco más de lo adecuado en responder el gesto, pero gracias al cielo reaccionó antes de que Louis tuviera que darle un golpe en la frente.

-Zayn Malik.

-Genial, y yo soy Harry Styles y quisiera saber qué mierda hacen aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sostuvo la mirada enfadada de Styles sin saber realmente que contestar, el ojiverde estaba totalmente en su derecho de molestarse, era su fiesta después de todo.

-Hey, tranquilo amigo, -dijo una voz rasposa, Niall estaba ahí poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry para que las cosas no fueran a ponerse realmente feas- yo los invité -Louis y Zayn intercambiaron una rápida mirada confundida antes de regresar la vista a Niall que les había guiñado un ojo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? -Cuestionó Harry sin dejar de fulminar a Louis con la mirada- Qué yo sepa la fiesta es mía.

-Lo sé, sólo que… Bueno, invitamos a casi todo el Curso, y pues solo los invité, no es gran cosa -trató de explicarse Niall, pero parecía que tenía un par de copas encima por lo que todo lo que decía era realmente difícil de entender.

-No es excusa -afirmó Harry con determinación- Además, ¿a qué vinieron? Estoy seguro que es más que obvio que no eran bienvenidos.

-No es que este encantado de estar aquí, créeme -Louis se cruzó de brazos y Zayn le dio un pequeño golpe, seguro temeroso de que Louis fuera a decir la verdadera razón por la que estaban allí y Nick y Perrie estaban demasiado cerca.

-Pero estas aquí de todos modos -rebatió Harry.

_-_Buen punto… -murmuró Nick y todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver recién notando que seguía ahí. Louis lo miró con ceño y Nick solo se encogió de hombros antes de jalar a Perrie del brazo y alejarse de la discusión.

-Ya, como sea. Están aquí y no hay mucho que puedas hacer, amigo. Vamos a la sala, vi a un par de chicas de último curso que… -Niall se relamió los labios y Harry soltó un pequeño bufido antes de dirigirle a Louis una última mirada de desprecio y caminar detrás de su amigo.

-No lo soporto, lo juro. -murmuró Louis mirando con ceño como Styles se alejaba.

-No tenías derecho a invitarlo, Niall.

-Le das demasiada importancia -contestó el rubio sin ponerle mucha atención a su amigo y buscando con la mirada a ese par de chicas que le habían guiñado el ojo minutos antes.

-¿Pues cómo no? -replicó Harry ofendido- Es Louis Tomlinson y Zayn Malik, sólo faltaba que invitaras a todo su clan de "Compass".

Compass era como se llamaba el Equipo de Fútbol que Louis capitaneaba dentro de la escuela, ya que a pesar de que ambos estaban en la misma preparatoria se habían formado dos Equipos distintos para hacer pequeñas competencias dentro de la misma, -Compass y The Cage- éste último capitaneado por Niall. El Entrenador Lekker había convencido al Director de que un poco de_sana competencia_ no le haría mal al Colegio. Claro, que para Louis y Harry no era sólo eso, era cuestión de honor o algo por el estilo, perder era como una humillación ante el equipo contrario.

-Invitaste a Nick…

-Nick juega sólo para ver chicos… -Harry arrugó un poco la nariz- Por eso no está en nuestro equipo, Tomlinson lo aceptó porque es demasiado débil como para rechazarlo, y además Grindshaw es hijo de uno de los Socios de mi padre, tenía que invitarlo.

-Ya, como sea. Lo hecho, hecho está, ¿quieres relajarte y disfrutar de tu fiesta, por favor?

Harry pensó que su amigo tenía razón, estaba haciendo demasiado drama por alguien a quién no debería de darle la más mínima importancia, así que siguió a Niall mientras observaba como las chicas de alrededor lo miraban de forma demasiado atrevida, él las ignoraba con descaro. Harry no tenía la "fama" de ser todo un _Don Juan_ a pesar de que sabía que no había chica que pudiera resistírsele. Para él ninguna era lo suficientemente buena ni digna, o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban, o lo que él les hacía pensar, aunque la realidad era que no había ninguna que llamara su atención. Claro, de vez en cuando una que otra chica tenía la suerte de que Harry le diera un poco de su interés, pero nunca era gran cosa.

Las horas pasaban y muchos chicos ya se habían ido, sólo quedaban unos 30 invitados en el lugar, a pesar de que aún eran varias personas la casa estaba visiblemente vacía. Niall frunció el ceño mientras veía como todos estaban en pequeños grupos distribuidos en los rincones, todos parecían ya demasiado _felices_, por no decir "pasados de copas". Harry le dirigió una mirada extrañada cuando su amigo se alejó de la chica con la que estaba y caminó hacía el _DJ_de la fiesta. De pronto la música había bajado hasta parecer inexistente y el rubio tomó un micrófono que le extendió el_DJ._

-¿Hola? -preguntó Niall en el micrófono y le dio un par de golpecitos para comprobar que todos escuchaban. Al ver que los invitados se reunían en la sala donde él estaba, continuó- Bueno, al parecer ya somos pocos y unos que otros se están comenzando a ir en este preciso momento -elevó la voz al ver que un par de chicas salían por la puerta en ese momento, ambas sólo le sonrieron a modo de disculpa y cerraron la puerta- Como sea… -avanzó un par de pasos algo tambaleante debido al alcohol- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo juntos? -Harry arqueó una ceja y le dio una mirada fugaz a esos dos _intrusos_en su fiesta que observaban a Niall, a lado de Perrie, Nick y otra chica de la cual no recordaba el nombre- No me vean de esa forma, hay muchos juegos tradicionales de las fiestas, qué tal… ¿La botella? -se inclinó un poco para recoger una botella de Pepsi vacía que estaba en el suelo, la cual resbaló de sus manos por un segundo y luego la volvió a tomar con mirada resentida.

-Claro, Niall. Pero deja el micrófono que todos estamos aquí y escuchamos perfectamente -le dijo Alan Shepard, un miembro más de su equipo de Fútbol, y le arrebató el micrófono para devolvérselo al DJ.

-Bueno, todos vengan a hacer un círculo…

Todos jalaron algunos cojines y almohadones de los muebles y se sentaron en el piso, ya solo eran unas 20 personas, formaron un círculo sin dejar los cotilleos, algunos mirando a las personas por las que querían ser besados si tenían suerte, Louis parecía un poco aburrido, pero Zayn llevaba más de una hora charlando con Perrie y no quería ser un mal amigo y llevárselo en ese momento.

-Bien, Harry, tú serás el primero por ser el cumpleañero.

-Vaya, gracias, Niall -murmuró Harry con sarcasmo mientras tomaba la botella y le dirigía una rápida mirada a todos en el círculo, Tomlinson y su amigo estaban sentados juntos a lado derecho del círculo, _¿cómo se atreven a integrarse a jugar?_Pensó de mal humor mientras se apartaba un par de rulos de la frente y giraba la botella con pereza. La botella se detuvo en Abbie Hamilton, una chica de cabello negro ondulado y unos grandes ojos marrones que se iluminaron en cuanto la botella se detuvo, Harry gateó desinteresadamente a darle un pequeño beso a la chica, demasiado pequeño para desilusión de Abbie.

Los giros seguían, todos parecían entusiasmados, sobre todo los chicos, algunos besos eran rápidos y desinteresados mientras otros se prolongaban casi al minuto. Todo sucedía con normalidad hasta que la botella señaló a Perrie Edwards y a Daphne Gilbert, todos se miraron interrogantes, sin saber si continuar o no.

-Reglas son reglas, te señalan, te besan. -avisó Nick con determinación. Perrie se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacía la otra rubia para plantarle un torpe y descuidado beso en los labios, ambas por instinto se limpiaron los labios con el dorso de su mano, mientras todos los demás miraban atentos, las chicas con una mueca, los chicos con cierta excitación.

Louis miró el rostro de Zayn un poco divertido, no sabía que había exactamente en el rostro del muchacho, parecía una mezcla de admiración y de celos, el castaño le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y le sonrió, Zayn solo se encogió de hombros, luego miró hacía la botella y regresó la vista hacía Louis con una expresión de asco.

-Eh… Louis…

-¿Qué? -contestó el castaño sin entender la expresión de su amigo, pero se dio cuenta que Perrie a su lado lo miraba de una manera extraña y Nick con el ceño algo fruncido, miró hacía el círculo y vio el rostro de Niall divertido y a su lado, Harry, parecía que realmente quería vomitar. Entonces, bajó la mirada… La botella apuntaba hacía él y justo en frente estaba…

-No, ¿están locos? Definitivamente no.

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Y perdón por no actualizar tan rápido, pero al menos estén seguras que no dejaré de hacerlo. _

_**Daniela**__: ¡Me alegra que la historia te haya "envuelto"! Y no, Niall no tendrá un novio dentro de la banda… Aún no me planteó bien qué hacer con él, pero creo que será el único heterosexual aquí… O algo así, no sé, todo puede pasar._

_**Kahori:**__ ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por desearme inspiración._

_**EmilyLStylinson:**__ ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! Por favor actualiza pronto tu fic, un beso x_


	3. Chapter 3

Louis retrocedió en su lugar casi al mismo tiempo que Harry, definitivamente no iba a besarlo, le resultaba asqueroso, no solo por el hecho de que fuese un chico, si no que era Harry Styles, era algo así como su _enemigo_ desde los 11 años, incluso antes de ingresar a la Preparatoria, la idea era totalmente repugnante y no, no había forma de que lo hicieran besarse con él.

-Muy valiente en la cancha y muy cobarde para un simple besito -se burló Jim Burdock, por supuesto otro de los integrantes del equipo de Niall. Muchos se rieron, Harry bufó.

-Porque en realidad es un cobarde -afirmó Harry con una sonrisa que parecía presuntuosa.

-Vaya, así que tú si quieres besarme, ¿eh? -retó Louis y Harry palideció, recién notando que ese comentario sonaba como si él si estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo, y por supuesto que no era así.

-Obvio eso no es lo que quise decir -aclaró Harry arrugando las cejas y mirando con odio a Louis.

-Pues así lo pareció…

-Ya, como sea Tomlinson. Reglas son reglas, Perrie besó a Abbie. Deja de ser un cobarde -reclamó Niall, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de Louis y una molesta de su mejor amigo.

-Eh… Niall. Yo _no _quiero besarlo tampoco.

-Pues lo harás Harry, _reglas son reglas, _así que hazlo. -Niall se cruzó de brazos mientras todos miraban expectantes como Louis y Harry se observaban con asco, el hecho de que las 2 personas que más se odiaban dentro de la preparatoria ahora tuvieran que compartir un beso parecía ser realmente emocionante.

-Bien, como sea -murmuró Louis entre dientes- Ven aquí, Styles.

-¿Yo? -Harry volvió a bufar y se cruzó de brazos- No lo creo, Tomlinson.

-Tú eras el que quería besarme, así que mueve tu culo hacía aquí -Louis se sentía ridículo por llevar esa estúpida discusión en vez de acabar con eso de una buena vez, pero no iba a atravesar ese círculo ante la expectante mirada de todos para tener que besar al idiota de Styles.

-Bueno, acaben con esto, por favor -intervino Zayn ante la sorprendida mirada de Louis, distraídamente Niall sonrió hacía él y compartieron una extraña mirada de complicidad que tanto Harry como Louis pasaron desapercibida.

-Mierda, está bien.

Louis gateó la distancia que lo separaba del chico de ojos verdes que no quitaba su mirada de él y que lo hacía sentir pequeño frente a todos los que estaban ahí, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro y por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron, ambas eran de confusión y asco. Rápidamente la mirada de Styles cambió y alzó una ceja, retándolo.

-Vamos, sé que lo deseas.

-Vete a la mierda.

Fue lo último que Louis atinó a decir ante el comentario de Harry, tomó la barbilla del rizado y acercó sus labios a los de él. Fue un segundo, si no es que menos, antes de que Louis se echara hacía atrás con una mueca de asco y limpiándose la boca con el reverso de la manga de su chamarra, Harry hacía lo mismo. Lo cual era totalmente ridículo ya que sus labios apenas y se habían presionado, aunque eso no había evitado que ambos se pusieran rojos hasta las orejas.

-Asqueroso -afirmó Harry.

-Exacto, supongo que esos rumores de que eres un gran besador es una ridícula mentira -contratacó Louis con una sonrisa autosuficiente y se cruzó de brazos cómodamente sin darle más importante al asunto, Harry se puso rojo del enojo y lo miro con odio.

-Imbécil.

Después de ese último insulto ambos se ignoraron en todo lo que duró el juego, se notaban incómodos y ninguno parecía con muchos ánimos de estar allí, sin embargo, ninguno se levantó. Louis porque Zayn no tenía intenciones de irse y no se regresaría caminando o en taxi y Harry porque… Bueno, esa era su casa y su fiesta.

No pasó más de media hora, cuando ya varios se habían ido, el juego de la botella comenzaba a aburrir a la mayoría, ya que los que querían seguirse besando estaban tan achispados por el alcohol que lo hacían por su propia cuenta. Poco después Perrie anunció que se iba, la chica había venido con algunas amigas así que pronto la mayoría se habría ido de la fiesta, Zayn la acompañó hasta a la salida y Louis lo esperó sobre uno de los sillones lo más alejado de la mirada de Harry.

Cuando Zayn llegó y se paró en frente de su amigo con una sonrisa gigante Louis entendió que algo bueno tuvo que haber sucedido.

-Bien… ¿podemos irnos ya? -suplicó Louis por fin, prácticamente era lo que quería desde que habían llegado.

-Claro que sí -Louis se levantó y Zayn le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo había levantado del suelo.

-Creo que estás muy ebrio amigo -dijo Louis mientras reía y se tallaba el abdomen donde Zayn había presionado bastante fuerte en su ataque de euforia.

-Y muy contento también -Zayn tomó del brazo a Louis, el castaño jamás había visto al gran Zayn Malik tan loco por una chica, Perrie era bonita, claro. Y no era la típica porrista malcriada de Preparatoria, pero Zayn jamás se había vuelto tan loco, ni siquiera por las más bonitas de la Escuela, había tenido un "_encuentro" _ con ellas, claro, pero nada más.

-Vaya, pero qué cariñosos. Al parecer los grandes amigos se ponen románticos a veces -se burló Harry sentado desde su sofá con un vaso en la mano y una chica a su lado.

-¿Celoso? No creas que por haberlo besado ya son novios, Styles -Zayn le guiñó un ojo a Harry en modo de burla y éste volvió a ruborizarse.

-No tengo tan asquerosos gustos.

-Eso suena a que podría gustarte uno de ellos, ¿no? -Zayn se llevó un dedo a la barbilla fingiéndose pensativo- ¿acaso ocultas algo, _Harry_?

Harry miró con desprecio a ambos, Louis solo se rio ante el comentario de su amigo, y se despidió con la mano de Styles, sabiendo que el chico se había sentido humillado y esperando la mirada de odio y tal vez las estúpidas bromas que recibiría en la Escuela.

-Disfruten la noche -agregó Harry antes de que Zayn y Louis desaparecieran por la puerta- Son unos idiotas… -murmuró, y la chica a su lado asintió en acuerdo antes de empezar a besar su mejilla para desagrado de Harry- Eh… Iré a buscar a Niall.

Harry se levantó del sofá dejando a la chica ahí sentada con una mueca de enojo, antes de que se levantara y se fuera también.

Cuando al final de la noche Niall y Harry se habían quedado solos, el ojiverde empezó a reclamarle al rubio todo lo sucedido en la fiesta, desde haber invitado a Louis y Zayn, hasta apoyar que se besara con él, Niall había escuchado sin escuchar. Se sentía demasiado mareado como para soportar de nuevo los arranques de odio de su mejor amigo hacía Louis.

Aunque si lo veía de otra forma, Louis era el único que lo lograba poner de esa forma. Harry no era el mismo desde que su madre había muerto el año anterior. Y eso era algo que nadie sabía, excepto él y la familia Styles. Para todos simplemente sus padres se habían separado y su madre vivía en Irlanda muy lejos de ellos. Pero no era así, la madre de Harry había muerto en un accidente.

Claro que la familia Styles tenía demasiado dinero como para mantener la noticia oculta, no es que a los medios les interesara mucho, pero si sería algo que se publicaría en los diarios. Y Harry no quería eso, Harry odiaba eso. Cuando recibió la noticia, cuando viajó a Irlanda, cuando asistieron al entierro y se despidió de ella por última vez, él había decidido que no quería que fuese una noticia. Quería despedirse de su madre y que sus seres queridos se despidieran de ella, no quería que las cámaras estuvieran allí o que tiempo después investigaran sobre eso. Le rogó a su padre que lo mantuviera en secreto, que realmente quería que fuese algo privado.

Niall siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Más que eso, su hermano. Desde el accidente, Niall siempre buscaba la forma de hacer que Harry saliera y se divirtiera, de que fuera el mismo Harry Styles de siempre, pero no lo lograba. Y aunque sonara extraño, era Louis el que siempre lograba sacar a ese Styles. Al Styles egocéntrico, con superioridad, que defiende su posición, que está a la defensiva, sarcástico y que saca los mejores insultos de su repertorio. Aunque el castaño no fuera precisamente amigo de Harry, sino más bien todo lo contrario, sí él lograba sacar a Harry de su ensimismamiento, los iba a juntar, después de todo hoy había notado un avance en la mirada de Harry, un brillo renovado, así fuera de desprecio, estaba allí, y haría que allí se mantuviera.

* * *

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y gracias por los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, tal vez el 4to Capítulo demore un poco más en subirlo, ya que no cuento con pc ahorita, pero lo haré lo más pronto posible._

_EmilyLStylinson: Pues ya ves que si "se besaron" o algo así, gracias por comentar linda :) x_

_Daniela: Pues si fue corto el "beso" pero, ¿qué esperabas? Los chicos se odian, jajá. Si, este es mi ask... /NessVallot :)_

_Kahori: Ahí lo tienes, espero actualizar pronto x_


End file.
